Recherche âme soeur désespérément
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Que se passetil quand votre véritable amour ne vous aime pas en retour ? Yaoi. Deathfic. HPSS et LMSS. Spoiler T6


Coucou c'est moi…

Je vous avais promis des OS, voici le premier de la liste. Mais bon, je vous préviens, il est noir. J'arrive pas à poster autre chose, cet OS est le seul qui corresponde à mon humeur.

Je rappelle juste avant de vous laisser lire que comme d'habitude, ô surprise, je ne suis pas JKR, que j'écris toujours du yaoi et que c'est rated M, donc homophobes et prudes, bye bye.

Pour tous ceux qui sont restés, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Recherche âme sœur désespérément**

Spoiler T6

_Flash-back_

POV Severus

**I. Un amour rédempteur ?**

Je l'attends, comme j'en ai pris l'habitude depuis près d'un an. Comme tous les soirs ou presque. Je l'attends. Cette nuit, notre dernière nuit. Demain verra l'Ultime Bataille entre le Bien et le Mal… Oui, enfin le duel entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres quoi. Parce que chacun sait que l'idéalisme béat est réservé aux idiots de Gryffondors. Moi, en bon serpentard, j'ai choisi le côté des gentils lapins roses pour des raisons bien moins stupides. Même si là j'attends bêtement le plus gryffondor des gryffondors. Pour notre dernière nuit ensemble. C'est risqué, après tout nous sommes tous deux connectés à Voldemort, mais il en a besoin. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a d'oublier quelques instants que le sort du monde repose sur ses épaules. Et moi, ça me permet d'oublier un peu… d'oublier un peu tout… Il a besoin de décompresser, ce soir plus encore que d'habitude. Comment pourrais-je refuser de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, puisque… non, je ne veux pas penser à ça.

J'attends donc Harry. Enfin Potter. Depuis quand est-ce que je l'appelle Harry moi ? Quand on pense qu'il voulait me tuer… En même temps, il me prenait pour un assassin. La mort de Dumbledore… Pas vraiment un bon souvenir… Et cela avait mis Harry dans une telle rage…

_Il en avait fait passer la chasse aux horcruxes au second plan. Fou de rage, il s'était mis en chasse, et la proie c'était Severus Snape. Il avait fini par le trouver, dans une masure de l'Allée des Embrumes. Et il avait laissé exploser six ans de haine. Sans même sortir sa baguette, il avait attaqué Severus directement à mains nues. Celui-ci avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à répliquer. Enfin pas tout de suite. Et puis, il s'était retrouvé le nez dans des cheveux noirs en bataille, alors que Harry lui tombait dessus à bras raccourcis, et tous ses mauvais souvenirs des années à Poudlard à se batttre contre les Maraudeurs lui étaient revenus et il avait commencé à rendre coup pour coup. Plus grand que Harry, il avait fini par prendre l'avantage et par bloquer Harry au sol, bras au-dessus la tête. Celui-ci avait alors enroulé ses jambes autour de ses hanches et donné un coup de reins sec pour essayer de reprendre le dessus. Et puis tout avait dérapé. Severus ne se rappelait plus comment ils étaient passés des morsures aux baisers. Des baisers rudes, violents, passionnés. Une étreinte sauvage, sans douceur, qui avaient fini de réduire en miettes les meubles qui avaient survécu à la bagarre initiale. Severus s'était enfoncé dans le jeune corps chaud de Harry, qui s'était offert avec hargne. Le plaisir était monté, dévastateur, et ils étaient venus, ensemble, dans un cri rauque. Harry s'était relevé le premier. Il s'était rhabillé, sans un mot. Et il était parti. Mais juste avant de refermer la porte, il avait parlé. "Je vous attends Square Grimmaud demain soir. Nous nous expliquerons." Et Severus était venu. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Et Harry lui avait à nouveau sauté dessus. Comme un affamé. Et cela avait continué, nuit après nuit. _

**II. Un amour destructeur. **

Mais le voilà.

— Bonsoir Severus.

— Bonsoir Potter.

Comme d'habitude, ce seront les seuls mots que nous échangerons. Il est déjà dans mes bras. Et je m'enflamme. Je ne me contrôle plus. Il brûle lui aussi, je le sens. Sa magie nous enveloppe et nos corps nus se soudent. Le mur le plus proche. L'impact a fait tomber quelques livres de ma bibliothèque. Ma langue est dans son cou, le mordant presque au sang mais sa seule réaction est de nouer ses jambes autour de ma taille. Il me serre si fort que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je l'écrase un peu plus contre le mur. Il se cambre et je l'empale d'un coup sec. Mais je le veux mieux que ça. Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules quand il me sent me reculer et je l'emmène jusqu'à mon lit. Je le pose brutalement et me couche aussitôt sur lui. Je le regarde tandis que je le prends et ce que je lis dans ses yeux… Ce n'est plus comme d'habitude. Il se donne à moi, mais ses mouvements sont plus doux. Il m'oblige à le prendre plus lentement. Il y a un problème. Ses yeux posés sur moi ne sont plus noirs de colère et de passion. Il faut que je… Mais je ne peux pas. Il est trop tard. Il se tend et je sens ses muscles se resserer autour de moi, me menant à… Une aura rouge. NON !

— Pourquoi, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

Je me suis machinalement recroquevillé, le plus loin possible de lui, pour lui épargner la vue de l'aura blanche qui m'entoure, mais surtout pour ne pas voir qu'il brille, lui, d'un rouge éclatant. Je pleure. Je pleure de rage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à subir ça. J'étais sûr qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Mais pourquoi m'aime-t-il ! Idiot de gryffondor. Toujours à foncer sans réfléchir. Moi au moins j'avais planifié mon malheur.

_Severus sortait avec Lucius. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé et le Prince de Sang-Pur. Le brun ténébreux et le blond lumineux. Les apparences sont si trompeuses. Car Severus, si froid, si maître de lui, aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit. Il ne le dirait jamais. C'était la seule fierté qui lui restait. De toute façon, Lucius ne le voulait pas tendre. Il l'aimait de glace et dominateur. Severus s'en était servi. Le jour où il avait voulu savoir, savoir s'il avait bien, comme son cœur le lui murmurait, trouvé son âme sœur, le jour où il s'était lancé le sort de Revelatio, il avait soigneusement bandé les yeux de Lucius. Au cas où… Il aurait dû écouter son instinct et bâillonner son cœur ! Qui s'était brisé quand il avait vu Lucius briller d'une faible lumière blanche alors que lui brillait de mille éclats rubis. Lucius ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Au contraire, il avait adoré. Et n'avait jamais compris que chaque fois que Severus lui remettait son bandeau avant de le prendre violemment, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de laisser couler ses larmes, de tristesse et de rage. Il déchargeait en lui sa colère, sa haine, et Lucius en redemandait. Mais Severus aussi. Même en sachant que son amour ne lui serait jamais retourné, Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester avec... comment appeller son âme sœur lorsqu'on n'est pas la sienne ? Il avait suivi Lucius jusqu'au bout, jusqu'en enfer, chez les mangemorts. Et puis, Lucius s'était marié. Avec bonheur. Ayant enfin trouvé son âme sœur, avait-il confié à Severus. Son cœur n'avait pas dû être tout à fait mort puisqu'il l'avait senti se briser encore une fois. Bénissant son don d'Occlumens, serrant les poings à s'en faire saigner il était arrivé à ne rien laisser paraître de son tourment. Il avait dûment félicité Lucius. Avant de vomir, de se vomir, dégoûté par ce qu'il était devenu. Le jour suivant, il était allé voir Dumbledore. Son amour pour Lucius subsistait et subsisterait toujours, mais il avait essayé de le reporter sur Draco, son filleul. Essayant de le protéger. Même si… Il ressemblait tant à son père que souvent le voir était plus une torture qu'une joie. Mais ce n'était pas aussi torturant que de voir Lucius lui-même. Il venait le voir, de temps à autre, il venait s'offrir. Alors Severus le prenait, trop tenté pour résister, et plus triste et plus froid encore ensuite. Sentant son cœur mourir un peu plus chaque fois. _

**III. Un amour mortel.**

— Je suis désolé Potter. Il vaut mieux que vous rentriez maintenant et que vous vous prépariez pour demain.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que la vie est injuste, Potter. Nous en reparlerons, après.

— C'est une promesse, Severus ?

— C'est une menace, Potter.

Il est parti. Je n'ai pas dormi. Refusant de penser. Demain est arrivé. C'est le combat final. Harry contre Voldemort. Je regarde, comme tous les autres combattants. Notre sort va se jouer maintenant. Et le mien en particulier, car je me suis battu contre les mangemorts. Je suis assez près pour voir Voldemort exploser dans une gerbe de sang.

Gryffondor gagne par KO.

Mais Harry est tombé aussi. Je me précipite. Il me sourit.

— Est-ce que j'ai bien fait mon travail, Sev ?

— Oui, mais tu dois encore devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie. Tu ne vas pas laisser des incompétents gérer le monde que tu viens de créer.

— C'est toi qui va devoir t'en charger… Tu ne m'aimeras jamais n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu n'es pas mon âme sœur… J'aurais préféré…

— Qui est-ce ?

— Lucius

— Mais tu n'es pas la sienne.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais j'y réponds quand même. Enfin je fais de mon mieux.

— La vie est injuste. Mais je tiens à toi, Harry, vraiment. Si je pouvais… C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir… Tu dois vivre, c'est un ordre, espèce de sale gamin !

— C'est moi qui suis désolé, Severus, mais tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais obéi aux ordres…

Il est mort. Je m'écroule. Maudissant Merlin et toutes les forces magiques.

Tiens, Lucius arrive, il ne manquait plus que lui.

Tout autour de nous les mangemorts s'enfuient et les survivants du camp de la Lumière les poursuivent, mais à l'épicentre, comme toujours, tout est calme. Je lis ma mort dans les yeux de Lucius, mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre. De toute façon, lui ne m'aime pas, je le sens puisque le sort de _Revelatio_ est permanent, alors que moi… Jamais je ne pourrais le tuer, je le sais bien.

Je lui tourne le dos, je sais qu'il voudra me regarder mourir alors je ne crains rien. Mais je ne veux pas que Harry reste une seconde de plus allongé aux côtés de Voldemort. Je le prends dans mes bras, pour le déposer sous le chêne qui nous surplombe et dont l'ombre paisible veillera sur lui pour moi.

Puis je reviens pas à pas vers Lucius, mon regard onyx ancré dans son regard d'orage. Je m'arrête juste avant de le toucher.

— Que veux-tu, Lucius ?

— Ta mort, c'est tout ce que mérite les traîtres.

— Alors, tue-moi.

— Tu ne te défendras pas ?

— Non. Je suis las. Et mourir de ta main, amour, me paraît délicieusement ironique.

— Pourquoi ?

— _Revelatio_ !

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Tu es mon âme sœur, Lucius, mais je ne suis pas la tienne, voilà ce que signifie les auras que tu vois.

— Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

— Depuis trop longtemps… notre première Saint Valentin… à l'époque, j'avais pensé que le 14 février était une date… appropriée.

— Sev' je…

— Je sais, Luss'. Tue-moi, maintenant. Ce sera la preuve que tu m'auras au moins un peu aimé…

— _Avada Kedavra_.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? 

Vous en pensez quoi ? Une tite review pour me le dire… J'en ai besoin…

A bientôt pour un nouvel OS


End file.
